Acceptable Behavior
by Team Damon
Summary: Bruce asks Selina what she wants for her birthday, and although her answer gives him quite a shock, who is he to tell her no? Bruce/Selina/Blake, slashiness, arguably the most fun you'll have reading a fic this week, but don't read if you don't like, and don't take it too seriously - this was written for fun


**A/N: ...um... so... yeah. This just sort of happened, lol, and it's meant to be a fun little angst-free one shot, not really meant to be taken seriously at all, and I wasn't sure about posting it at first. But I've never read anything like this on here before, so why not? Not everyone will find this to be their cup of tea, and if you are creeped out by slashiness, lemons, or threesomes, then please don't read any further, because you will have a lot of vivid images that you don't want (LOL). But if you don't mind those things, then you just might like this :)**

Selina looked up at Bruce with sweetly flashing eyes as they lay in bed the  
night before her birthday, while Bruce processed her answer to the very innocent  
question of what she wanted for her birthday. As it turned out, her answer was  
anything but innocent.

"... _That's_ what you want?" Bruce asked, dumbfounded.

"Is it really that surprising?" she grinned. Her eyes were alight with mischief,  
and they gave Bruce a glimpse of the sort of thoughts forming in her very  
creative mind.

"A lesser man might be feeling inadequate right now, or insecure, at the very  
least."

"Well, then it's a good thing that you aren't a lesser man, isn't it?"

"You're assuming that I'm going to say yes," Bruce noted, placing a piece of  
hair behind Selina's ear and letting his finger run down her neck and on down to  
her shoulder.

"Bruce," she smiled, "when have you ever told me 'no' to something I've wanted?"

"There's a first time for everything," Bruce retorted.

Selina's grin stayed intact as she lifted her face to his and kissed him,  
pressing herself against him under the sheets, pulling away to look into his  
eyes as she murmured, "That's exactly why you won't say no."

* * *

The next day, Selina spent a large chunk of her afternoon at a spa. Afterwards,  
around 5 pm, Bruce took her to a fancy dinner at the priciest restaurant in  
town. This all took place after a luxurious morning she spent mostly relaxing in  
the bed that she shared with Bruce, and by the time they returned home later  
that evening, she couldn't wait to receive her gift.

Bruce left their penthouse briefly after dropping her off, and while he was  
gone, she laid out her supplies for the night on their bed. It was nothing too  
crazy - just a blindfold, some long pieces of black silk that could be used as  
restraints, and a small bottle of massage oil. As she mulled over her plans for  
the items, she began to doubt whether she would be the one to benefit the most  
from Bruce's gift to her.

She knew that Bruce was still apprehensive, and any man in his position would  
be. But he was braving it for her, and when the time came tonight, if he truly  
couldn't enjoy himself, she wouldn't hold it against him and she wouldn't try to  
force the issue. She would only enjoy her gift if he did, as well the "guest"  
that would be arriving soon. But the thing was, she didn't think there would be  
much of a problem there.

When she heard the front door open and close a few rooms away, she straightened  
and walked casually to the long body length mirror that sat in the corner of the  
bedroom and checked her appearance. Her hair was up in a lovely twist, but she  
decided to let it down. Hopefully, she wouldn't be the only one to let her hair  
down tonight.

She sauntered out of the bedroom and down the hallway, walking out into the  
living room and smiling when both Bruce and John Blake turned to her.

"I didn't know it was your birthday," John said, giving her a polite nod. Both  
men had their hands in their pockets, and Bruce looked half-amused and  
half-uneasy. "I'd have brought you something."

"Oh no worries," Selina smiled, "Trust me, Bruce has my gifts covered."

She briefly met Bruce's eyes then, and Bruce turned to John and said, "Go on,  
have a seat, I need to ask Selina something."

John nodded and sat down on their leather couch as Bruce pulled Selina aside in  
the hallway. "You're still sure about this?"

"Of course I am," Selina replied. "Are you?"

He laughed under his breath. "All I know is that I love you more than I can even  
understand to be doing this."

She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him gently. "I know. And I love you  
too."

"You'd better," Bruce mumbled, and Selina grinned as she pulled out the  
blindfold from her bra, of all places.

She then walked behind the leather couch and Bruce leaned against the wall,  
watching as she bent behind John, placing the blindfold over his eyes and tying  
it without so much as a warning.

"Hey - what - what the -"

She'd swept around the couch and gathered up his hands and had them tied  
together behind his back with the pieces of silk before he had the chance to rip  
the blindfold off. "About that gift you said you would have gotten me," she said  
as she double-knotted the silk, "well - you're sort of my gift."

"Are you out of your mind?" John sputtered, and Selina grinned at his  
predictable bewildered and slightly angry reaction. "Where's -"

"Right here," Bruce called out, still leaning against the wall inside the  
hallway.

"Are you kidding me?" John said, whipping his head around towards Bruce's voice.  
"I don't even -"

"Calm down," Selina said, reaching out and tracing a finger over his bottom lip.  
He froze at her touch, and she wondered if he would end up needing much  
convincing at all. "Nobody's going to make you do anything you don't want to."

"I don't exactly _want_ to be blindfolded with my hands tied behind my back right  
now," John retorted.

"Well," Selina mused, "gifts have to be wrapped, don't they?"

"Bruce," John said warily, "if this is your idea of a joke -"

"Bruce," Selina interrupted sweetly, "give us a minute alone, please?"

Bruce didn't leave, and he wasn't supposed to, but John thought he had. Selina  
then took John's elbow and managed to pull him to his feet. "This way, little  
bird."

"_Little bird_ -" he repeated incredulously as she walked him into the hall, past  
Bruce, "look, I don't know what you're thinking with this, but I can rip through  
this - this - is this _satin_?"

"It is," she replied, "and don't worry, I'm going to explain everything."

"What kind of explanation can you possibly have -"

"It should be fairly obvious," Selina said with a roll of her eyes as she walked  
him inside of her and Bruce's bedroom. "There's only one reason I could really  
have to he doing this."

Then she turned him around and walked him backwards to the bed, pushing him down  
so that he sat on the foot of the bed. Selina glanced towards the door, and  
found Bruce standing in the doorway, arms still crossed as he continued to  
watch.

"Bruce has been asking me for months what I wanted for my birthday," Selina  
said, watching as John clenched his jaw and tried to wiggle his hands free of  
the restraints, "and the thing is, I already have everything I need, and more.  
So I started thinking about what I wanted. And I realized that I have almost  
everything I could ever want, as well."

"Almost," John repeated in a somewhat dreadful tone.

"Yes, almost," she grinned, glancing at Bruce again, whose face was impressively  
blank. "See, there's one fantasy that I've had for awhile now."

"Oh God," John groaned.

She placed two of her fingers on the side of his neck, touching his rapidly  
pulsing carotid artery and saying, "Your body doesn't seem to agree with the  
words coming out of your mouth."

"You're - you're my best friend's wife," John pointed out somewhat lamely.

"And tonight, your best friend has generously agreed to... suspend the usual  
rules for what constitutes acceptable behavior."

She stood only an inch away from him and bent down slightly, taking the collar  
of his shirt in her hand and popping open the first button.

He swallowed hard. "Bruce wouldn't agree to this."

"Apparently, I would," Bruce said, still from the doorway.

"You're seriously watching this?" John asked in exasperation as Selina continued  
undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"If this bothers you so much, why haven't you torn through the satin and made  
your escape? I know you can, I've seen you break through much stronger things  
before," Selina said, undoing the last button and pushing the shirt down from  
his shoulders.

"Because frankly," John admitted, shivering a little as the air hit his bare  
skin, "you kind of scare me."

Even Bruce laughed quietly at this. Selina then lowered herself on John's lap  
and straddled him as he leaned back away from her automatically, but she brought  
him back with a hand that she placed on the back of his head. "I do more than  
scare you, John."

"You're Bruce's wife," he said breathlessly, feeling her hot breath ghost over  
his lips.

"And that means I've always been off limits to you," she said. "But say I  
wasn't. How about then?"

"I don't understand," he said, still trying to angle away from her. "You've got  
him already - why would you want me when you say he makes you so happy and goes  
you everything you want?"

"I want you both, silly."

Then she kissed him. She didn't look up to check, but she could feel Bruce's  
eyes on them, and this would be one of tonight's tests. If Bruce snapped and  
threw John across the room in response to seeing his wife kiss him, then that  
would be the end of the party.

However, as she deepened the kiss and ran her tongue along John's lower lip, she  
realized that Bruce wasn't going to snap. John was trying his best not to kiss  
her back, attempting to remain as stone-like as possible, but when she rocked  
her hips against him slightly and felt the hardness in his pants, she chuckled  
into his mouth.

"That didn't take long," she grinned, giving his lips a break and looking to  
Bruce. She gestured with her head and he walked into the room with a little bit  
of reluctance. She tossed him the massage oil and searched his eyes for a sign  
that he wasn't going to go through with this, but she found no such thing.

"It's not really a voluntary response," John protested.

"Oh, come on, John - all I've done is tie you up a little bit and kiss you. You  
were probably hard from the moment I tied your hands together." Then she kissed  
his neck, her hands on his shoulders and her thighs tight around his lap, making  
sure they rubbed against him every few seconds, and by the time her lips made it  
up to his ear, she could hear his breath coming faster and harder. She brought  
her lips back to his and murmured, "Stop fighting it."

Then she kissed him again. This time, his lips moved just barely against hers,  
and he stopped trying to wriggle his body away from hers. She took this as  
considerable progress.

When she broke away, she said, "See? That's not so hard, is it?"

"Harder than you'd think," he replied.

"You have Bruce's permission, and so do I," she reminded him, running her hands  
down his chest. "All you have to do is let go."

"This is weird."

She chuckled. "It's only getting started."

Then she kissed him again, and he kissed her back fully for the first time. She  
liked the way his lips felt when they weren't trying to resemble a statue, and  
when his tongue brushed tentatively against hers, she had to suppress her grin.

She cracked open one eye and looked up at Bruce, who was standing near the bed  
behind John, and to her surprise, his expression ha softened some. It was  
obvious by now that John wasn't resisting, and this was another test that Bruce  
passed. By now she was relatively confident that everything was going to go even  
better than expected.

She broke away and stood up from John's lap, pulling down the straps of her  
dress as she gave Bruce a nod.

"Can I at least have my hands free now?"

"Not quite yet," Selina replied, stepping out of her dress and moving back  
towards John. This time she placed her hand on his knees and parted them before  
kneeling between them. She moved her hands to his belt and he opened his mouth  
to speak, but she quickly shushed him. "_Relax_."

John was so distracted by Selina's efforts to further undress him that he didn't  
notice that Bruce was now sitting behind him on the bed. Selina pulled down his  
pants and then his boxers just enough to free him from the fabric, and her eyes  
locked with Bruce's for a moment. The faintest nod from him served as further  
confirmation of his permission, and without breaking eye contact, she placed her  
lips around John's stiff length.

He'd been expecting it, but he still lost his breath and groaned. He leaned back  
but not far enough to reach Bruce, and as Selina's mouth worked around him  
slowly, Bruce tried to work up his nerve.

He wasn't sure about this, but he knew how much Selina would enjoy it.  
Otherwise, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have done this ever in a million  
years, but, as he watched his wife pleasure his best friend only inches away  
from him, he took a deep breath and reached out a hand.

He withdrew it quickly, but then he realized how this really wasn't the  
difficult thing that he was making it out to be. So he outstretched his hand  
again, and this time it landed in between John's shoulder blades.

John froze, and so did Bruce. Selina looked up but didn't withdraw her mouth as  
John said in a quiet, slightly fearful tone, "Oh my God."

Selina chuckled, and the vibration of her voice made John's whole body twitch.  
Then she briefly pulled back her lips and said, "What did you think I meant by  
'fantasy'?"

He shook his head slightly. Bruce's hand hadn't moved from his back. "Not this."

"Just give it a chance," she said, taking note of the nervousness in Bruce's  
eyes. It was cute. "For my birthday."

Then her mouth enclosed upon him again, completely taking all of him in this  
time, and he couldn't stop his head from lolling back. It landed on Bruce's  
shoulder. He quickly shot back up, and he might have torn through the satin and  
stormed off of not for the fact that his head was spinning and he hadn't felt  
anything like this in a long time.

Bruce's hand started moving against John's back, very tentatively, and then John  
felt hot liquid drip across the tops of his shoulders and the back of his neck.  
Then Bruce's other hand came to rest on him as well, and then the hands started  
working together, rubbing the oil in and kneading the knots in his muscles.

What was weird had now crossed another line entirely, but John didn't protest.  
He simply let it happen, and the less the thought and the more he _felt_, the less  
he cared about why this was undoubtedly the oddest night of his life.

He had just reached the edge of orgasm and his shoulders had turned into jelly  
when Selina suddenly broke away, and he could have cried in frustration. But it  
figured that she'd want him to last longer, though he was more than apprehensive  
as to what she had planned now.

Her lips pressed against his, and her breasts brushed against his chest before  
both she and Bruce were suddenly gone.

Selina gave Bruce a kiss as they traded places. She moved gracefully behind John  
and placed her hands on his shoulders as she watched Bruce intently. They shared  
a look as John waited nervously, and as Bruce turned his eyes to his best  
friend, Selina brushed her lips against John's neck and waited.

Suddenly, much more quickly than she'd anticipated, Bruce threaded his fingers  
in the younger man's hair and swiftly brought his face to his own, smashing  
their lips together.

And it was just as sexy as she'd imagined it would be.

John didn't fight, seeming rather stunned and unsure of what to do as the older  
man kissed him. Bruce's lips were soft but the stubble under his lip wasn't, and  
when Bruce opened an eye to see the very aroused look on his wife's face, his  
tongue entered John's mouth. He continued to simply let it happen, noting how  
Bruce tasted very different from the women he'd kissed in his life. Bruce was  
also, incidentally, very good at kissing.

John had realized that he'd just called Bruce a good kisser in his mind when  
suddenly the blindfold fell from his eyes. Both his and Bruce's eyes opened, and  
they stared at one another as they both realized at the same moment that John  
was kissing him back.

"Interesting," Selina mused, her chin on John's shoulder. "You didn't fight him  
nearly as hard as you fought me."

Bruce's eyes flickered to his wife, and she winked at him before untying John's  
hands. "Your move, John."

Bringing his hands around from his back at last, John turned and looked at  
Selina as Bruce walked a few steps away and shed his shirt. She added, "Now's  
your chance to go if you want to go."

John glanced up at Bruce, and Selina instantly knew that he wasn't going  
anywhere. "And if I don't?" John asked.

"Then I'd say you have a favor to return."

She watched as he kicked off his pants from around his ankles, and he moved up  
the bed and kissed her just as Bruce got in bed behind her.

John needed no further instruction, and when he pulled away from her lips, she  
saw him look at Bruce almost shyly before lowering his lips to Selina's neck.  
She leaned back into Bruce and he captured her lips with his, and she rested her  
head upon his shoulder as John worked his way down her body. He took his time  
with her breasts, and if his mouth's skills there were any indication, she  
thought he might give Bruce a run for his money when it came to what his mouth  
was about to do to her.

Bruce's lips were on her neck and her hand was stroking him when John settled  
between her legs, hooking each of them over his shoulders before kissing her  
other pair of lips. His tongue followed quickly, and Selina's hand enclosed  
painfully tightly around Bruce for a moment before she caught herself and  
mumbled an apology to her husband in between her gasping. He smiled his  
understanding and brought his lips to the side of her neck, and Selina's hands  
grasped both men's hair while John's tongue brought her waves of relief.

It all proved to be as unbearably good as she knew it would be, and between four  
hands and two pairs of lips running all over her, her climax came quickly and it  
came hard. When her quivering stilled, John lifted his head and kissed the soft  
skin of her inner thighs and hips before looking up and realizing he had no idea  
what to do next. She was laying happily in her husband's arms, and when Bruce  
looked at him, a fresh knot of anxiety formed within the former detective.

"Don't let me have all the fun," Selina said in a pleasantly heavy voice,  
looking down at John and then up at Bruce. "I'm sure you two can keep each other  
entertained while I catch my breath."

John was sure that his face must have turned a bright shade of red, but Bruce  
was giving his wife a good natured smile and didn't seen to be at any kind of  
unease himself. This fact actually made John more nervous.

Then the older man's eyes were on him, and to his everlasting shock, he was  
pinned underneath Bruce within the next three seconds.

His heart was pounding, and Bruce was still grinning. _Grinning_. Then they were  
kissing again, hard like the first time, and there were parts of their bodies  
that were pressed together that would have made John blush had there been any  
blood left in his head. It was still weird, and it was utterly surreal, but he  
enjoyed it so much that he surprisingly managed to find himself on top of Bruce  
a moment later.

A quick glance by both men confirmed what they already knew, that Selina was  
enthralled by the show she was getting, though at some point, Bruce's motivation  
had become equal parts her pleasure and his own, which may have been one of the  
biggest surprises of his life. John's hands were in his hair and he was grinding  
into Bruce's hips, which the older man found a little surprising considering how  
timid he'd been only a moment ago. Then he reached down between them and started  
stroking John, who moaned into Bruce's mouth at his touch.

Selina knew at that point that the night was a wild success.

However, eventually, the sight of Selina touching herself got Bruce's attention,  
which in turn got John's attention, and then both men were staring at her and  
seemed to have forgotten each other. Selina rolled her eyes. "_Men_."

She got to her knees and took John's hand, guiding him off of her husband and  
instructing Bruce to sit up. She led John to stand on his knees behind her, and  
she leaned into him to give him a kiss as she placed his hands on her hips. Then  
she bent over and placed her head in Bruce's lap as John thrust into her.

John had to wonder if she'd chosen this set up on purpose, because with her  
nearly flat between them, John and Bruce were very close to one another and had  
little else to look at but each other. At first, despite it all, John tried to  
keep his eyes on Selina's back but he felt Bruce's eyes on him, and he looked up  
with the same almost shy look that he had earlier. But Bruce's eyes were heavy  
with pleasure and his lips were just slightly parted as he held on to Selina's  
head by a handful of her hair, and he didn't seem to mind the sight of John  
having sex with his wife - in fact, John wondered if it was a turn-on for him,  
because Bruce was watching John's every thrust intently.

It felt like he'd been waiting an hour for this release, and John knew he was  
getting close, but when he looked up at Bruce once more and found the other  
man's dark eyes piercing his with a look so full of lust that it made his breath  
disappear from his lungs, it all became too much and his grip on Selina's hips  
tightened almost painfully as he finally came.

All he saw was white for the time that it lasted, and when he opened his eyes,  
he found that Selina was back up on her knees and that Bruce had the same dazed  
look on his face that John had on his own. Some half-asleep part of his brain  
registered that Bruce had climaxed either when he had or right after, but he  
didn't have time to wonder if Bruce had gone when he did _because_ of him before  
Selina kissed him once more.

He could taste Bruce on her lips and on the tip of her tongue, and it didn't  
stop him from briefly deepening the kiss before collapsing on the bed. She laid  
herself down next to him, and then Bruce placed himself on the other side of  
her. Nobody said anything for awhile, only the sounds of heavy breathing from  
three pairs of lungs piercing the air until Bruce looked at his wife and said,  
"Happy birthday."

She replied with a smile that was full of mischief, one that Bruce knew well,  
and then the sound of John laughing suddenly filled the air.

They both looked at him as he covered his face with his hands, laughing harder  
and harder until he let his hands fall away and said as he stared up at the  
ceiling, "_What just happened_?!"


End file.
